Silly girl
by TornChick
Summary: This story takes place before the mansion incident. Rebecca has problems coming along with Wesker.COMPLETE
1. Can't do anything right

-11.00 pm Raccoon City Police Department-  
  
It was late and everyone had left to go home for the night, except Rebecca. Rebecca Chambers was the new medic for S.T.A.R.S bravo team and she couldn't allow herself to leave before finishing those stupid reports captain Wesker had given her. As she waved the papers around on the desk, trying to put everything in order, she glanced over to the desk in front of her. Wesker was sitting there, reading something that seemed very important.  
  
She sighed loudly in an attempt to catch his attention, but with no success. He still had his nose buried in his work, mumbling things to himself. Rebecca looked at her watch, maybe she should go home after all. This work could wait 'til next day. She let out a small yawn and put the pile of unfinished reports in a drawer.  
  
"Captain Wesker...?" she looked over to him, expecting him look up but he didn't. "Excuse me, would you mind if I go home now...and finish this tomorrow?" she hesitated. Wesker then slowly looked up at her with no expression in his face.  
  
"I'm afraid you can't, you have much of work left..." he then went back to his.  
  
'Why is he so mean...he must really hate me', Rebecca thought as she felt like someone had stabbed her through the heart with a knife.  
  
"I'll just go and get some coffee then...." she forced a smile to appear on her face as she reached for the door. "Would you like some captain Wesker?" He gave only a grunt and muttered something.  
  
"No..." he replied without even looking up at her. Rebecca turned around with a hurt look and opened the creaking door. "And Chambers....Don't waste any time..."  
  
As she hurried through the dark corridor in search for the small kitchen, she felt a strange feeling, she felt so hurt she almost wanted to just cry. 'I don't understand', she thought as she stopped outside a greenish door with a worn sign on it. 'Why is he so mean? What have I done wrong?' she opened the door and stepped into the dark kitchen.  
  
"Now, where's the...." she pressed a button on the wall, but the room remained dark. "Damn....everything's going wrong today..." she found the coffee maker and tried to figure out how it worked. Whatever she did, she just couldn't make the damn thing work! She sank down on the floor with her back to the refrigerator and sobbed.  
  
"Everything I do, I do it wrong, no wonder captain Wesker hates me..." she sobbed putting her head in her hands.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-11.40 pm- Wesker yawned, looking around in the room.  
  
"Where the hell is Chambers?" he said to himself. He then got up from his chair and left the papers on the desk. The captain took a look at his watch as he left the room. "Maybe I should leave, that silly girl better finish her work soon..." He walked on around a corner as he remembered Rebecca was probably in the kitchen drinking coffee. Wesker snorted irritated as he approached to the other room. 'I hope she has a good explanation for this', he thought and continued through the corridor and reached for the door. It wasn't closed, he pulled it open. It was dark and still in there.

"Chambers?" his voice sounded irritated when he walked around, looking for the young medic. Suddenly his right foot touched something soft. He looked down to see Rebecca sitting on the floor, sleeping with her back to the refrigerator. Wesker raised an eyebrow. In the dark he could discern her face, it was wet with tears and she looked kind of troubled.  
  
"Silly girl..." Wesker muttered, but for some reason, against his will, he felt sorry for her.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Hope you like the story this far, please R&R and let me know what you think, and I will update soon.


	2. Strange Feelings

Wesker decided to ignore this strange feeling as he tried to wake her. The girl only yawned as if half awake and continued to sleep. He raised an eyebrow, Rebecca seemed to be in deep sleep so he just picked her up.  
  
"Damn, I always have to take care of everything", he muttered to himself as he went out of the room with the young girl in his arms. He walked along the corridor and checked that all doors were locked before heading for the entrance of the station. He walked on slowly, thinking of why he did this. He was working for Umbrella, he was supposed the dispose of S.T.A.R.S ....and now, he just felt uncomfortable with just leaving her here. The contours of the main double doors could be seen and he stepped up to it. It was hard to open it since he was holding the girl in both of his arms, but he succeeded and the cold night air made him shiver. At first, he walked over to the car park, placing Rebecca in the backseat and then went back to lock the police department.  
  
When he came back, Rebecca was snoring a bit, Wesker started the car and headed for his apartment.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The door creaked open and a Wesker stepped into the small hall with the young medic still in his arms and put the car keys on a table to his right. He didn't care to turn the light on and closed the door with his foot. He walked out into the living room, he looked down at the couch which was worn and not very comfortable to rest on so he walked on. Wesker pulled the door to his bedroom open, the room didn't contain much but a bed, a small table with several papers on it and cabinet.  
  
Rebecca moved in his arms, she then sighed and fell asleep again. Wesker put her on the bed, pulling the quilt over her. Then he sneaked out and back to the living room where he tried to make it as comfortable as possible on the worn couch, which he was going to spend the night on.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Not very long chapter, I'll try to write more in the next one, if you R&R :P


	3. Will anyone know?

The sun, coming from an open window, shined in upon her face. Rebecca blinked several times, not really sure if she was awake or not. She sat up very slowly, feeling her back hurt and felt the salty taste of dried tears around her mouth. Dizzily she looked over to the window and around the room as fear started to grow inside of her. The young girl's heart started pounding, where was she?  
  
"My god... What if I was mugged and knocked out and they kidnapped me?" she whispered to herself. Rebecca noticed she wasn't tied or anything, no signs of being hit, but that didn't change anything, she was still not home. Considering what to do, she made her way to a small table in the middle of the room, where several papers lay scattered, seemed like someone had spilled coffee one of them. 'This is weird, someone who kidnaps you doesn't treat you like this', the medic thought to herself, eyeing the papers before heading for the cabinet. On one of the doors, a claw mark had ripped away some of the white color. She stared at it thoughtfully before grabbing the only doorknob and turned it. The cabinet opened with a creaking sound that made Rebecca turn around, hoping that whoever was out there, didn't hear her. 'Nothing', she thought as something caught her attention, her eyes looked over to a baseball stick, she hurried to pick it up, studying it from different angles.  
  
"Now", she told herself. "You have to be brave Rebecca", the girl then sighed as sweat began to run down her forehead. With a tight grip around the stick, she walked over to the door, carefully turning the knob, the door was open. For some reason, she felt relieved, but the fear soon returned to her heart. The room outside was half dark and the wooden floor creaked for every step she took, she kept holding the baseball stick over her head, ready to hit anyone or anything. She walked on for what felt like half an hour before she arrived into what seemed to be a living room, she heard snoring sounds and stopped. Rebecca could feel her heartbeat. Without noticing, she took a deep breath and continued, she could discern a couch.  
  
"Captain Wesker?" in shock and confusion, she dropped the stick on the floor staring over to the couch. Wesker woke up by the noise, sitting up, he looked around. At first he didn't notice Rebecca. The young medic covered her mouth with her hands as he stared right at her.  
  
"Miss Chambers..." her captain wrapped the blanket around his waist, he didn't wear anything on the upper part of his body. He slowly made his way over to her, a smile came across his calm face. He looked from the baseball stick on the floor and to the shocked Rebecca Chambers.  
  
"I...I'm sorry..." Rebecca stammered, she couldn't look away from those eyes, those of a...reptile? Her mouth kept open and closing until Wesker spoke.  
  
"Don't worry about it...." he turned around, picking his sunglasses up from a nearby table. "I understand you must wonder what you're doing here..." he made a gesture for her to follow him, he then walked out into the kitchen. Rebecca followed without saying a word. Her heart had stopped pounding so much, and her breath had become normal again.  
  
"Have a seat..." he said like nothing had happened and went for the refrigerator and opened it, it was empty. He then turned to Rebecca, she looked very tiny where she sat at the table looking at him nervously. He sat down himself.  
  
"You fell asleep last night....and I didn't want to wake you up, so I just brought you to my place..." he looked concerned for some reason. Rebecca looked down at her hands. "Well, we better be off to work soon, and of course no one has to know about this, I'll just have to get dressed", he gave Rebecca a smile, it made her warm inside, she stood up to say something when suddenly, she dropped her little bag, sitting on the belt. She sat down to pick it up, Wesker had obviously thought the same thing and their hands met. They both got up quickly, Rebecca blushed, looking down at her feet.  
  
"Here you go", Wesker smiled at her again, handing the small first aid bag over to her. He then left the room.  
  
The girl attached the bag to the belt. She was relieved that no one had to know about this, but still she felt like she wanted to tell the whole world.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
I didn't really know what to write in this chapter, I hope you liked it anyway, another one should be up soon, so please R&R thanks. 


	4. Back to work

Rebecca sat at the table, nervously staring at her shaking hands. She could hear her captain walking around in the apartment, getting dressed or whatever, she became more nervous every time she thought he would come in to the kitchen. She cleared her throat and looked up around her. For being owned by a guy, the apartment seemed to be very clean and....nice. The room didn't contain much but a refrigerator, the small table, a window and some brown cupboards, kind of worn. Rebecca looked up as she heard the sound of something hitting the floor, probably something metallic, coming from what sounded like the room behind. She didn't want to stand up again, afraid she would drop something else. She could feel her cheeks turning red as she blushed at the memory of what had happened last time she did. When the young medic looked down at the table, Wesker stepped into the kitchen. He was wearing his usual S.T.A.R.S uniform and the small sign on the right side of his chest, saying captain, glittered in the light coming from the small window.  
  
"Are you ready?" he asked, his voice was soft and warm, not the usual manner. Rebecca didn't know what to say, of course she was ready, but she could feel him looking at her and didn't want to meet his eyes. The girl heard him snort and looked up. A bitter smile had appeared on his tired face as he walked around the table, not looking at her. Rebecca suddenly felt a punch in her heart, which obviously made her brave enough to speak.  
  
"Uhm...I...I'm ready..." Wesker didn't reply, like if he struggled not to be nice to her. "Are you?" she added and her lower lip started shaking a bit. He still didn't look at her, and the smile was gone as he grabbed a key from behind the cupboard.  
  
"Sure, let's go, we're already late", he said with a bored voice when he took a look at his watch and then turned to her. Rebecca had gotten up slowly, making sure she wouldn't drop anything. She followed the captain out into the hall and he opened the front door. The young girl looked up into the ceiling as the lamp seemed to be shimmering, it probably needed a change of battery.  
  
"Are you coming?" Wesker sounded mean and gentle at the same time, how he could do that, Rebecca didn't understand, but she walked out of the apartment to let him lock the door. Why couldn't she say something funny, or at least something, but she knew Wesker wasn't the most humorous person, and those sunglasses made her a bit uncomfortable as she couldn't see his eyes. She stared at him, unable to remove her eyes from his back, he then turned around.  
  
"We better take the lift..." he thoughtfully pushed the down- button on the wall and it turned green. Rebecca studied him for a while, he seemed stressed, the sweat on his forehead glittered in the weak light, coming from up the stairs. It wasn't a really nice place and the stonewalls showed signs of that someone had pulled a knife or something sharp along with it. A tinkling sound made her jump and quickly looked over to Wesker, she realized he'd been staring at her and looked down at her feet. As the two metal doors opened, the little room inside showed a fat lady in jeans and she was holding a cupboard in her right hand, a man with glasses and a blue suit and a woman with long blonde hair, she was wearing a short red dress and looked several times into the mirror on the left side of the lift room.

Wesker and Rebecca stepped into the room and pushed their way to the wall at the end, as the doors closed again. The annoying light coming from the ceiling made her dizzy as she looked up at her captain. She then noticed he didn't look at the lady in the dress, I mean she was gorgeous. Rebecca wondered why. She then felt the tickling feeling in her stomach as the lift began its way down and suddenly stopped to let another man enter. Wesker pushed himself closer to Rebecca, who was now standing in the corner, feeling the warmth almost suffocated her, so she closed her eyes.  
  
"Are you okay?" Wesker's calm voice echoed through her dizzy head.  
  
"Yea, I am..." what happened next made her almost faint because of all different feelings that flooded over her. Wesker had grabbed her around the waist and pulled her closer. Rebecca was terrified, she didn't know what to do.  
  
"Just making sure you won't fall", she didn't look up at him, but she knew he was smiling. She pulled her own arms around him trying not to seem nervous or anything. She closed her eyes tightly and felt that tickling feeling as the lift went down again. 'This feels right', she thought and couldn't help but smile, she hoped Wesker didn't notice.

-  
  
-  
  
Isn't that sweet? Well, Rebecca seems to think nothing could ever go wrong now, read the next chapter and find out what happens. Horror awaits! please R&R


	5. If I could turn back time

8.25 am RPD -  
  
The double doors to the police station swung open as Wesker and Rebecca entered. Rebecca looked around her when they made their way through the corridor. The other S.T.A.R.S members ran around in stress, trying to perform their jobs. No one seemed to notice that the captain and the medic were late.  
  
"Captain Wesker?" she started. He replied with a grunt and before Rebecca could say anything more, Wesker grabbed Joseph, who passed them, by the arm.  
  
"What's going on here? Why is everyone running?" he stared at the young man who was looking down at his feet. He panted a bit as he answered.  
  
"The ceiling above Chris' desk collapsed....I was just getting a...a broom", he said rambling as he looked up at his captain. Wesker let go of the other man's arm and snorted.  
  
"Well..make sure to clean it up!" Joseph nodded nervously and headed back the way he came. 'What was that all about?' Rebecca thought to herself as she followed Wesker. 'He was so nice just before'.  
  
"Chambers!...." The young girl's heart jumped as he pronounced her name, but didn't look back. "I want those reports finished today, understood?" he suddenly stopped, making Rebecca have to jump back not to run into him. His face had a serious expression and there was no sign of a smile anywhere. Rebecca felt uncomfortable and looked at the point between her captain's eyes as she replied.  
  
"Yes...of course", her voice sounded shaky, she then cleared her throat, letting her eyes traveling along the wall on her right side. "Captain", she added. The only thing could be heard was the sound of collapsed ceiling being moved or the babbling of her teammates trying to clean up. Rebecca realized that Wesker had turned around again, heading for his office. She followed. She had a problem with understanding what had just happened, Wesker was like a totally different person when home, and now....he just seemed as mean and serious as yesterday.  
  
The door the captain's office creaked as he opened it, he waited for the young medic to walk into the room before closing the door. No one said anything, so Rebecca just supposed she should get back to work, finishing the reports. She sat down in the worn chair by her desk and opened the drawer. There they were, she wished she could just throw them into the fireplace and run out of this place. Wesker was already working, as usual. 'Wasn't there anything more important for him in his boring life?' Rebecca thought to herself and placed the papers in front of her on the desk.  
  
"Oh no!" She ran to the open window as all her reports were flying around the room, because of the blowy weather outside. She tried to close the window, but with no success.  
  
"Let me help you with that", Wesker's calm voice came. He approached from the other side of the room. He grabbed the frame and pulled it when it suddenly cracked and the glass of the window flied outside. Rebecca gasped.  
  
"What the...Stay here Chambers....I'm going to..." but he never finished the sentence, the door was slammed shut as he left the room. The young girl watched how her reports seemed to play outside in the strong wind. She then sighed and looked around her. A painting on the wall fell to the floor and the strong wind made several papers attack her where she stood. Suddenly, the ground was shaking a bit. She could hear screaming outside the door and the sound of footsteps running. Rebecca couldn't help but smile when she heard someone call Brad 'Chickenheart', and heard his pitiful voice.  
  
The lamp on Wesker's desk fell to the floor with a sound of cracked glass. She couldn't stay here, Rebecca was just to open the door when it fell by itself. It lay there on the floor without no one had even touched it. Everyone else was probably not here, but she heard their voices. Suddenly a piece of the ceiling dropped in front of her. With a terrified shout, the young medic stepped back. Sand and small rocks started to fall down around her. She covered her head, she could hear the cracking sound around her.  
  
"HELP!" Rebecca saw Wesker and Forest, they ran through the corridor, heading for the office. Jill appeared in corner of another corridor. She was covering her head with a book and sneaked into another room. Rebecca looked up above her and realized the ceiling was coming down, what was she going to do?  
  
"REBECCA!" Wesker and Forest came running. Forest stopped outside the fallen door when he saw what was going to happen, but Wesker ran inside. He pushed Rebecca out of the way. She was thrown back at the wall and fell to the floor. Before she could turn around she heard a sound that almost made her ears crack. The ceiling had collapsed and a cloud of dust filled the room. Light from above streamed into the room as half of the ceiling was gone.  
  
"Rebecca?....Wesker?" through her dizzy head, Rebecca could hear Forest's voice when suddenly something hit her. It felt like someone had cut her head. She got up from the ground.  
  
"WESKER!" she shouted, running through the dust and to a pile of rocks on the floor. Forest did too, he sat down trying to move them, but with no success. Rebecca felt tears running down her face, no one could have survived that. Not one part of Wesker's body could be seen and blood trickled out on the floor. No one could've survived that, no one human...  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Finally I got this chapter finished, sorry it took me so long to update. What do you think of it? and thank you all for R&R 


	6. A nightmare

Everything was dark, everything was quiet, everything was.....terrible. It felt like a nightmare and the dark in the room didn't help. The only light came from the half open door and voices could be heard outside. The whole police station was a complete mess, the ceiling had apparently collapsed in many places. Not a lot of people had came for their help, in fact, no one really knew what had happened. There was this sudden storm outside and then everything had gone back to normal again.

Rebecca sighed. It was warm in the room, too warm. But it was safe here and the ceiling was okay. Her eyes had recently got used to the dark and she could discern the window now, it was pretty dark outside and the tree branches scratched against the glass. Her heart had still not calmed down, cause she was still afraid, afraid that her captain wouldn't make it. The young girl remembered the conversation she had with Forest and Jill just a few hours ago. No one of the S.T.A.R.S had left the station yet, everyone tried to clean up and help as much as possible.

-Flashback five hours ago-

"Calm down Becky, you're a medic, you know what to do, right?" Forest had asked as Chris and Barry had taken care of Wesker's lifeless body. They'd taken him to the medical room for a rest, where Rebecca who was their only medic there now, could check up on him.

"I know, I know....He's gonna be okay", she sobbed, wiping away some tears from her cheeks. Jill had put her arm around Rebecca's shoulders, comforting her. No one of the others knew about her feelings for the captain and therefor they just thought the whole incident had just upset her a bit.

"Why don't you rest, you seem to need it", Jill put her head at the right, smiling weakly at the medic as she let go of her shoulders. Rebecca nodded and Forest sighed.

"Man, what was that thing?" he looked up into the ceiling as if he expected it to collapse right now. Jill just looked down at the floor and then at Rebecca. The young girl had started to sob again....'what if...what if he wouldn't make it?' she thought. She then took a deep breath.

"Jill....I'll go and check on him now, I don't need to rest", she stared at the woman as if she waited for her permission.

"Are you sure...? Maybe you should...." But Rebecca had already started to walk down the dark corridor, her arms crossed over her chest. The light was out and no electricity was available. It made it very cold in the almost empty police department. Her two teammates watch her as she disappeared around a corner.

-End of flashback-

Rebecca sighed, she could feel the sweat building up between hers and Wesker's hand. She closed her eyes, the only thing she wanted was Wesker to wake up and everything would be okay, but that would be too good to be true.

She was interrupted in her thoughts when someone knocked at the door. It was pulled open slowly and light began to stream into the room. The contours of the person told Rebecca it was Jill.

"Can I come in?" she sounded like she was afraid that Rebecca would yell at her to go away, but then walked into the room, hesitating a bit.

"Of course", The young medic replied and tried to give the other one a smile. In the light, Jill could see Wesker lying on the couch with his eyes tightly shut and a few scratch marks in his face. His sunglasses were placed on the little white table next to the couch and bandage had been tied over his chest. A pool of blood was soaked into it, but thanks to Rebecca, he would probably be all right. Jill sat down in a nearby chair without looking up at the medic. Rebecca still squeezed Wesker's cold hand, but she now looked over to the other woman.

"Jill....are you okay?" she asked carefully. The question seemed to wake Jill up from her own thoughts as she looked up confused.

"Huh? Oh...yeah, I guess so? Are you?" Rebecca hesitated for a while, not knowing what she felt anymore.

"I'll be fine....I hope....But something is bothering you Jill, I can see that." Jill avoided the girl's eyes and they traveled away to Wesker on the couch.

"I....I......" she sighed. "I was just thinking, what if, you know, the ceiling just above Chris' desk fell down before, what if he'd been there then......" her eyes were empty as she stared into the wall.

"Yes, but he wasn't", she gave a smile when Jill looked at her. "I know you like him, you're lucky Jill." Jill smiled back at her, then it faded away as fast as it had appeared.

"I will go and make some tea, and I'm sure the others want to know how Wesker is then....so, do you want anything?" she stood up, reaching for the doorknob.

"No...thank you..." Rebecca smiled at her. Without replying, Jill went out the door, closing it behind her. She made her way down the corridor. On the way to the kitchen, she met many of her teammates, they all seemed confused and upset. She couldn't help but smile when she thought of how lucky she was that everyone were okay, especially Chris, and that Wesker would be all right, no matter how mean he could be.

As she touched the knob to the kitchen door, a scream that made everyone nearby to turn around and look down the corridor, could be heard. It came from the medical room. Jill looked at Brad and Barry who were standing nearby. They then heard Rebecca's voice.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

-

-

Well, what do you think will happen? Read the next chapter to find out, hopefully, it will be up pretty soon, thanks for all your reviews!


	7. Just the beginning

Jill rushed through the corridor with Brad and Barry behind her, not knowing what had happened. No one said anything as they ran up to the door of the medical room. Jill was the first one to reach the doorknob and swung the door open. What the three of them saw made them stop, just watching what was going on. Wesker had a tight grip around Rebecca's neck and was strangling her and his eyes were glowing red in the dark. Blood trickled down the medic's throat as she struggled to come lose, her hands had grabbed Wesker's wrists in a try to get him away.

"Rebecca!" Jill yelled as she ran over to them. She grabbed the captain's hands and tried to take them away. Barry was now fighting to pull Wesker away from the girl's throat and down onto the couch again. Brad, scared as usual, stood in the door opening staring at his four teammates.

Rebecca fell to the floor when Wesker's hands let go of her neck and she stood up shaking. Jill was leaning against one of the cold walls as she panted. The young medic touched her neck and felt something sticky running down on her shirt. Both women looked over to Barry and their captain. Wesker was once again lying on the couch unconscious and blood trickled out of his mouth and his cheek was red where Rebecca had hit him to get lose.

"Are you okay?" Jill turned to the shocked girl as she wiped some blood of her hands. Rebecca nodded, her throat was aching so she wasn't able to reply. Barry ran a hand through his hair, looking down at the man on the couch.

"What the hell was that all about?" he looked up at the other three S.T.A.R.S with a confused look on his face. Jill shook her head, at the same time, they heard footsteps outside. Chris, Forest and Joseph came running into the room.

"What happened? We heard someone screaming..." Forest said. The three men then looked at their teammates.

"What happened?" Chris walked into the half dark room. Everyone had a terrified expression on their faces. He wrinkled his forehead.

"Nothing..." Jill answered him with a voice that sounded exhausted and bored. Barry gave her a weird glance and walked out of the room, Brad and Joseph followed him. Rebecca and the others could hear them talking as they went down the corridor. The medic held her hands over her mouth as she looked over to the couch with huge eyes.

"Rebecca........Maybe we should....go", Jill suggested and looked at her with a pleading look. At first, what the person next to her had just said, didn't made her brain react as she focused on their captain. Rebecca then shook her head.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" Chris asked in a calm voice, and his eyes wandered around the room in search for some kind of clue. "What is..." as he started to speak again, the three of them turned around when they heard a groaning sound. Wesker was stirring a bit, causing more blood to run down his chin. Rebecca didn't know what to do, so she looked over to Chris and Jill for support. Jill stared at their captain as if she thought he would jump up and strangling them all.

Wesker opened his eyes and made Chris and Jill jump at the sight of the red iris, but Rebecca walked over to him very hesitating and sat down on the couch.

"No...Rebecca...wait.." Jill didn't like the fact that Rebecca would be near him after what he'd just trying to do. The medic ignored her. Chris still had that confused expression on his face as he looked from Jill to Rebecca.

"Rebecca...." Wesker's voice was weak and he tried to sit up, but the girl pushed him back.

"Don't talk...." tears were building up in her eyes as Rebecca reached her hand out to touch his face. She wasn't afraid of him now, it had all just been a mistake. It had to be. The world around her disappeared and all she could see was her captain, slowly fading away. She couldn't hold her feelings inside of her anymore. She had to let them out. It hurt too much.

"I'm sorry......I don't know what happened...." Wesker stuttered. He actually seemed to be sorry.

"Rebecca...Don't..." Jill was to walk over to the two of them to grab the young medic's arm, but Chris stopped her.

"Come on..." his eyes were blank and worried, he didn't know what had happened, but he realized they should leave. Jill hesitated for a while, looking back at Rebecca, but then followed Chris out of the room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now, they were alone. Only the darkness surrounding them. Wesker could hear Rebecca sob and grabbed her tiny hands to pull her closer. The girl didn't resist, but embraced him in a warm hug.

"Don't be sorry..." Rebecca said, barely audible. She pulled away and looked into his tired eyes. They were beautiful, she thought. She let him pull his hands along her arms and smiled weakly. He smiled back, that irresistible smile that made her so warm inside. She leaned over and kissed him gently on the mouth. Wesker didn't resist, he just answered the kiss and held her closer to his aching chest, but he ignored the pain. Rebecca pulled away, blushing, but it was hard to see in the dark.

"I'll be back soon, I just have to..." a shy smile appeared on her face as she stood up, adjusting her shirt. She didn't want to look back at him now and she didn't get any answer either. She pulled the door open and stepped out into the dark corridor. It was very dark and the sound of talking was gone. The medic looked around her, pulling some brown hair behind her right ear as she listened for any sounds at all.

Where were everyone? Her heart started pounding when she heard a snarling sound behind her, and turned around. What she faced were two dobermans. They seemed very aggressive and approached to her. She backed away into a wall.

"What the....?"

-

-

Haha, well, a little love in this chapter. Hope you still like my story, another chapter will be up soon. So just keep on reviewing and let me know what you think. Thanks all!


	8. What the hell's going on?

Rebecca's heart started pounding and she felt like she couldn't breathe anymore. 'Were these dogs rabies infected? How did they get in here?' she thought, but she had no time to think. What she did was stupid, but she had no other choice and turning around to open the door behind her would have taken too much time. She ran back through the corridor to her right and the dogs followed. It was hard to see in the darkness and she could almost feel the hot breath of the beasts that were following her. Suddenly, a couple of gunshots could be heard, echoing in the empty corridor. The young medic stopped and turned around to see Richard Aiken standing in the other side of the long hall, holding a gun in his left hand.

"Rebecca, you okay?" the girl looked down to the floor where the two dogs were lying. Their lifeless bodies were covered in blood and the dark tongues were hanging out between long, sharp teeth. She looked up at Richard who was now approaching to her.

"Thank you....Where did those come from anyway?" her voice was unsteady and she felt herself shaking a bit.

"I don't know, but the whole police department is crawling of them. It's not safe here right now...." he gave her a serious glance before handing his gun over to her. Rebecca received it hesitating. "I'm sure you'll need it. Try and help me to find the others. I saw Kenneth and Forest in the S.T.A.R.S office, maybe you can check it out...okay?" Rebecca nodded, not knowing what else to do. Richard ran pass her and disappeared into the dark, after a few seconds, the sound of footsteps were gone.

"No, what is happening?" suddenly, she thought of the reports they had received earlier that week, about strange murders and the victims had been eating alive. She shivered by the thought, she was sure those dogs had something to do with it.

"Rebecca!" she once again turned around to see Chris limping towards her. She heard him panting and blood trickled out of a wound in his left arm.

"Chris, are you okay?" the medic approached to the wounded man and grabbed his arm. "Let me take a look at that..." but Chris shook his head, closing his eyes in pain.

"No...I'm fine...I just....want to know...we have to find the others. They just disappeared..." he panted and something behind Rebecca caught his attention. The door to the medical room was open. From the terrified look on her teammate's face, Rebecca could tell something was wrong and turned around. Traces of blood could be seen on the worn carpet outside the medical room.

"No...." without thinking, she ran to the door and into the room, just to find it was empty. "Wesker?" she put the gun up and turned back to Chris.

"Chris...."

"I'll be fine...just find Wesker and make sure he's okay..." he made a grimace and then limped back the way he came with his right hand in a tight grip around his left arm, and the gun jumping a bit in his hand. Rebecca looked up into the ceiling as the light from the only lamp in this part of the building died, and everything was dark. She held the gun close to her as she ran down the corridor not knowing where she was. Suddenly, the ground under her feet was gone and she fell. She rolled down the stairs, without any chance to stop it and she hit the floor with a thud. Her back was aching as she stood up, nervously.

Suddenly, three couples of glowing eyes could be seen in front of her. It was still quiet. She got to her feet and aimed the gun.

"Stay there....sit!" the words had no effect at all. Rebecca fired as two of the dogs snarled at her. A howling of pain reached her ears and a thud told her one of the beasts were down. She kept on firing.

'CLICK'.......she pulled the trigger again. 'CLICK'. She could smell blood and the last dog approached to her. She backed away but a wall stopped her. The dog leaped at her with a terrifying noise.

"NOOOOOOO!" the young girl covered her face as she pressed herself back to the wall. She heard a gunshot and opened her aching eyes. The dog was lying on the ground and now when Rebecca's eyes were used to the darkness, she could discern the bodies of the other two. She looked up to see who had fired.

A dark figure limped forward, and the smell of blood was now clearer.

"Chris?" the girl asked hesitating, but it wasn't him.

The person dropped to the knees and a gun fell to the floor with an echoing sound in the empty hallway. Rebecca walked closer, her head was aching even more now and made it hard to see anything at all. Her eyes widened as she approached.

"Wesker!" She sat down in front of him. He looked horrible, blood everywhere. As she was going to touch him, he fell down to the floor and a sound of pain escaped his lips. "NO! Don't be dead! Don't!" the medic turned him over on his back to see that his eyes were still open. They were completely blank and he didn't move.

"No....You can't..." she sobbed, covering her face in her cold hands. She was shaking so much she actually thought she would faint right there. What had she done to deserve this? She would never be able to tell him what she felt about him, never. She continued to cry when something touched her arm and made her gasp in surprise. Wesker pulled himself up into a sitting position and forced a smile to appear on his bloody mouth.

At first, Rebecca didn't know what had happened. She stared at her captain for a while before realizing he was alive. Wesker opened his mouth to speak when the girl suddenly throw her arms around him, making them both fall to the floor.

"Don't ever do that again", she sobbed, but her voice sounded relieved and happy. Wesker grinned and looked into her blue eyes.

"Never...." he replied, forgetting that he shouldn't really get too attached to this girl. After all, he was going to betray them all. Rebeeca's face was wet with tears and she pulled herself closer to him in a tight embrace. Wesker hesitated as she lowered her mouth and pressed her lips to his. But his feelings were too strong, he couldn't ignore them, human or not. Rebecca opened her mouth to let his tongue in. The young medic couldn't remember the last time she'd been this happy and this did feel right. She pulled her left hand over his soft hair as they continued to kiss. His warm breath fell on her face as she pulled away and looked into his eyes. The expression was mixed with happiness and pain. She realized he was hurt pretty bad, but he really ignored it for now.

"We should look for the others...." his soft voice told her and Rebecca nodded. She then helped him up from the cold floor.

-

-

Not much to say about this, just that another chapter will be up soon, as usual and thanks all for read and review


	9. End chapter

"Are you okay?" Rebecca glanced back at Wesker, who limped behind her. He nodded, but didn't say anything. They went upstairs again and into the dark corridor Rebecca had ran through just minutes ago. A cracking sound made them turn and look at the right as someone or something approached.

"Are you guys alright?" it was Forest. He stopped in front of the medic, looked from her to Wesker. "Chris and Barry managed to get the last dogs away, no one's seriously hurt."

"That's....good", Rebecca stammered as a reply. "I'll take him to the medical room to.."

"That's not necessary....I'm fine..." the man behind her ensured. He then looked over to Forest who didn't seem as convinced as Rebecca. "Is it safe to leave the building?" Forest shrugged, then he sighed. They suddenly heard footsteps and Chris, Jill, Barry and Richard became visible in the dark hallway.

"Hey, is everyone okay?" Barry looked around at his teammates. Rebecca smiled.

"You're the third person to ask", her smile faded away slowly as she watched Jill. She seemed to have got bitten, and blood trickled out from her shoulder and poured down her left arm. Next, Wesker spoke.

"It's late, we should all get out of here....in case no one wants to stay", he held his aching shoulder as he began his way through the hall, leading to the entrance doors. The others followed in silence.

"Jill, I can look at that", Rebecca offered. The other woman smiled back at her as she let go of the wounded arm to let the young medic study it. They walked on through the dark, and light suddenly streamed upon their faces. Someone had found the door.

"Is it bad?" Jill tried to sound calm, but the shaking in her voice revealed that she was upset.

"No, not at all, but I would like to put some bandage on", the medic smiled as they stepped out into the murky sunlight. They sky was grey, and the rain would probably start pouring down any minute now.

Five minutes later, when Wesker had given the others information about the mess that had to be cleaned up, and Rebecca herself had just put the bandage around Jill's bloody arm, she heard her teammates say goodbye to each other before disappearing in the fog, on their way to the car park. She then noticed that Wesker was the only one except for her, who was still there. He tried to examine the wound he'd gotten on his right shoulder, the young girl approached to him.

"Wesker...." he looked up at her and smiled, while he sat down on a nearby bench.

"Just call me Albert", Rebecca blushed and hated herself for it. She cleared her throat.

"Okay...so, Albert....What now?" she sat down next to him on the wet bench, looking at him with an intensive expression. He didn't look at her. Suddenly, his face seemed to change into an almost sad expression. He then rested his chin in the left palm, his shades made it hard to see what he was thinking about though.

After a long uncomfortable silence, Wesker spoke again.

"Things are going to change", he said, staring out into nothing, he reached his hand up and removed the glasses. His yellow eyes showed worry and anger. Rebecca opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She opened it again, a little more definite this time.

"Wha...what's going to change?" she wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer. The man next to her turned to face her.

"Everything.....there's nothing we can do...." his eyes went to the muddy ground as he sighed.

"What!? Tell me....what's wrong?" the girl grabbed his arm gently in a try to make him look her in the eyes. Wesker didn't reply, he stood up and waited for Rebecca to do the same. The worry in her beautiful blue eyes made him feel....sad, why did this have to happen? He thought to himself before grabbing both of the young medic's arms to pull her closer.

"Wesker....why can't you just tell me...please, I want to know..." her eyes started to fill up with tears and a low rumbling sound told them that thunder was on its way. Wesker smiled, cause he couldn't think of anything else to do. Just because his plans, he didn't want Rebecca to feel bad.

"Nothing, just....So much have happened this week, I think, that just upset me a bit", he lied. Rebecca didn't seem happy, but her worried expression faded away. She reached her hand out and caressed his cheek.

"No matter what happens...Rebecca Chambers", he smiled and pulled her close. "I will always love you..." before the girl could react, Wesker pressed his lips to hers as he held her in a tight embrace. Rebecca let go of all bad thoughts and returned the kiss.

Well, this is the last chapter, hope you're not angry at me because of that :D anyway, what happened from the end of this story and to the beginning of the mansion thing, I don't know.... please R&R I would like to know what you think about the story as whole.


End file.
